


I'll Race Ya!

by enjoy_my_trash



Series: The Filthy Series [2]
Category: Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Character Development, F/M, Fun, Racing, Reader-Insert, Riding, Shameless Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Voyeurism, blurr talking fast, hot rod is very shy, reader is a femme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoy_my_trash/pseuds/enjoy_my_trash
Summary: Simple fun turns into possessiveness really quick





	1. The Power Of Nitro

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making the car the 1959 Cadillac again jfc I like Cadillacs and they're fast so bingo bongo, here we gogo! *Also Bee speaks through radio*

Bumblebee and Hot Rod arrive in Velocitron through a space bridge, with you with them from there Jazz and Blurr were waiting to race. 

"Are the rust bots cleaned up this time?" Hot Rod questioned as Blurr and Jazz nod 

"RED RUUUUUSSSST....." Bee's radio had mockingly said in the style of REDRUM 

"No rust here lil buddy- now how's bout that race we've been itchin' to get to?" 

You nod at Jazz and transform into your signature 1959 Cadillac, and led the mechs to the track you wanted with them following close behind. The track you picked was based on speed, of course Bumblebee was the slowest of the four, that didn't stop him from having fun with his friends though even if that involved losing... Hot Rod and Blurr were the most competitive, Jazz as usual held his tongue since he always knew he was gonna win...

Out of the three, Jazz and Blurr both held almost the same horsepower so you knew this race was going to be exhilarating... You turned to Bee, "I know this isn't a beginner track Bee, but there's speed gimmicks in the road to make you go faster alright? But only if you're feeling left behind, at least keep up with me. I'll try to keep a fair pace for you so you won't feel too slow...these guys show no mercy when it comes to speed, it's their specialty, so really... It's me and you watching them." Bumblebee nodded and dramatically pointed his arms to the entrance of the track while his radio says, "After yooouu my ladyyy..." you smile and transform making sure to keep up with Jazz, since he was your mech and you were going to make sure he wins fair and square and doesn't cheat by using his nitro boosters that were attached to his spoiler...

"I'm watching you Jazz, don't press that button..." Jazz laughed, "Scared of a lil nitro?" you sigh, and whisper, "No, it's just cheating..." Jazz smirked through his comm, "Scared 'm gonna whoop these bots? On what terms?" he was onto you. "I know bets are bad when it comes to racing, but I'm betting you'll beat Blurr..." Jazz's curiosity peaked, "What's da bet? And what's da reward?" You smirk through your comm and wedge yourself against his Porsche, "If you beat Blurr, you get dibs on me first interface style~ if Blurr wins then he goes first and I know you won't like that, I need more transfluid in me to form a sparkling and you're the fastest mech I know of course besides Blurr..."

"So you askin' me to cheat? Break your own rule? You know nitro is noticeable...it comes out my exhausts..." you giggle, "Then you better put the pedal to the metal pretty boy~" "Heh, alright, you on... Put the pedal to the metal, okay, so I'll just keep my aft behind Blurr, you gonna be there or worry about Hot Rod?" "I'm staying behind with Bee, to keep it fair... I'm leaving this all to you three... Comm the bet, make it loud and clear, now go get 'em tiger~" it took nothing more than that to give Jazz a head start, the other mechs noticed, shifted into gear and rammed out, Blurr already catching up to Jazz, you floored it and Bumblebee followed trying to get up to your numbers...

Jazz's engine hummed as his numbers climbed higher, he adjusted his mirrors to see Blurr coming in hot, "Hey blue boy, nice seein' ya finally caught up~" Blurr was a mere two inches away from a friendly knock out, but he decided against it for he heard Jazz crank up his radio, 'Paranoid by Black Sabbath... Typical racing music...' Blurr thought as he kicked up his horsepower,  he spoke fast and loud through his comm link, "What were you and the missus talkin' about?!" Jazz smirked as he commed back, "Somethin' bout me winning~ Ever heard of nitro boosters quick boy?~"

_Can you help me, occupy my brain_

_Ooh yeah,_

Blurr gasped and saw that Jazz had pressed the button everything went slow motion as nitro explodes out of Jazz's exhaust pipes, "CHEATERCHEATER ** _CHEATER!!_** " Blurr was triggered, as he too had nitro boosters...he just never tried them out since his horsepower was enough to keep up with most victims... But since Jazz was a competitive driver, he decided why not, he kicked things into high gear and was off, the front of his car was blazing, you couldn't even see him moving anymore, he quickly caught up just in time for the guitar solo, noticing the look on Jazz's face he smirked and trailed onward, leaving flames on the pavement.

Hot Rod watched all this go down, he was shocked to see what they were both capable of, he was going over 500 mph and not even catching up to Jazz, Jazz had to have been going at least  2,000 mph, while Blurr had to have been going twice the amount... You pulled up beside him, "Seein' them race is a blast huh?" you hear Hot Rod scoff, "Yeah.. Right.. Just tell me what they're usin' and why they're usin' it..." you giggle, "That's the power of Nitro you're seeing Hot Rod, I think you should get it... Or transform into Rodimus~" this made Hot Rod growl, "I've got the matrix in me and I'll use it with gratitude... Not this..." you sigh, "You sound like Optimus..." Hot Rod smiled into his commlink, "Good, I liked the guy, unlike you, trouble making femme...shoulda known since you were with Jazz...now 'm stuck lookin' like a fraggin' slowpoke!! Ain't you faster than me? Why don'tcha put an end to this before it gets rough with your  _loverboy_... I'll keep on with Bee."

Bumblebee was surprisingly ahead of Hot Rod... He felt special... He was around his friends and that's all that mattered. "Thought your name was Hot Rod?" Bee's radio mocked, "Don't push it kid, I've got more miles in this tank than you could ever imagine! Just wasn't expectin' this to happen on this faithful day of NASCAR speed racing which Jazz obviously watches too much of!..."   

Bumblebee's radio cued in a dramatic "WHAT? NASCAR? WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT-" Hot Rod just laughed, and followed beside him the rest of the way, "Hey, I can't help but think they're fightin' over the girl," Bee gasped, being dramatic again, "YES THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT THEY'RE DOING," Hot Rod hummed in response, "You don't think I'm gonna have me a sweet piece of that aft do ya?" Bee put screaming on his radio as a response, for he was never that great with the ladies... Hence he was just wanting to make people laugh and be happy... Hot Rod got his drift and sped up a little more until he was caught up with you at least... He was just showing mercy for Bee...

You caught up with Jazz and the music he played immediately stopped as he looked over at you, "Oh hey baby, I totally didn't use that nitro you were talkin' bout earlier... As you can see it did no help!" you laughed, "You forgot Blurr is the fastest thing on Cybertron...his horsepower and his nitro boosters can send him anywhere in ten seconds flat...that's why I wanted you to cheat... To fire him up~" Jazz nudged your car, "Oh," was all that came out of his commlink, along with your laughter... "Hope you got more nitro in ya speed racer, you're gonna need it~" you smiled as he went and gunned it, horsepower and all, he could feel his engine heating up, he was sure there was smoke flying... But no sparks, okay maybe some sparks... He was doing this for you, he put it in full throttle for you, all of this, was for  ** _you._** He knew how much you loved watching him race, as you did from time to time whenever there was the smallest break in Iacon, they'd do drag races, track mile numbers, Jazz was usually the highest, the only car that has managed to beat him was a Dodge Challenger with four times his horsepower... But that was still a race you never forgot...

Besides beating up Decepticons and overthrowing Megatron, you loved Jazz for who he was; a big time racer and the sexiest singer you've ever heard... Plus a good dancer as a bonus... And you could tell he loved you too with the amount of work he's putting in today through this entire thing you planned... You were gonna give it to him good, you almost wished the other mechs weren't going to be around just so you could  frag him up good... Maybe you'll put on a little show for the other mechs before letting them inside of you... 


	2. The Power Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blurr doesn't know how to love, neither does Hot Rod, Jazz decides to give them some pointers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long on this aaaaa

Jazz never made it to Blurr in time, for Blurr looked like he was out of sight, out of mind... Jazz made sure not to blow his engine so he had to cool down a little, he had to admit Blurr was one tough motherfucker to beat in any race... "Not enough Nitro... No... Not enough speed...time to pick up my alt mode and be a real racecar~ Martini, here I come!!" he transformed out of his usual steal grey Porsche and into his signature Martini Racer Porsche number four and he was off already, codename Martini was only used for special occasions like this, Martini was used during that Dodge Challenger race, in which he still lost but he wasn't about to lose to Blurr...

"Come on Martini, catch this motherfucker, he ain't havin' our girl!!" it took awhile but Martini was able to reach Blurr's trail, Jazz grunted and slammed on the gas as hard as he could engaging all the horsepower he had, and right at the finish line he barely passes the hood of Blurr's car... Blurr slowed down by the time he got to it though just to show good sportsmanship...  

Blurr stared at Jazz, of course now in robot form, "Wow, I'm surprised you didn't blow your engine what the slag were ya thinkin' back there thinkin' a Porsche would catch up with me?! Me?!  _ **ME**_?!"   

"Almost did blow my engine on you, but it wasn't for you, it was for my girl!"

Blurr gasped, "WHAT THE FRAG WERE YOU THINKIN' WASTING ALL THAT NITRO YOU COULD HAVE FRIED YOUR CIRCUITS, YOU WOULD KILL YOURSELF FOR A GIRL?!! UNBELIEVABLE! RACING IS FOR PERSONAL GAIN, YOU HAVE AN EGO TO STROKE, OR DO YOU? I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE, BUT YOU SIR, COULD HAVE DIED TODAY!!"    

Jazz sighed, "You done talking? Or do I gotta do something about it? Racin' is a sport, the only personal gain you're gettin' is the fact that I just beat you in my alt mode..."

Blurr was confused, he knew nothing about what women saw in racing, but he was about to find out none the less. He saw you speeding towards them and then transforming to hug Jazz when he stopped you in mid air, "Hot, don't touch, and I mean my engine...and my body.." you landed on your pedes, "Did you win?!" "Barely, of course... Martini helped...that's why I'm burnin' up..."      

You smiled at Jazz and Blurr was looking at you both back and forth, was this love? Racers could love? Blurr was pacing back and forth with a concerned look in his optics... "You okay man? You're acting like you ain't never seen a femme before..." Blurr stopped and stood, shoulders stiff, he turned around and observed them again before asking, "Are you in love?..." Jazz tilted his head suspiciously before nodding at the question, "Why? You think racecars can't love? You got racin' fever?" Blurr looked down at his servos, "Blurr?... You in there? It's okay, racecar to racecar, we can love...don't let racing keep you from it..." Jazz was concerned at the way Blurr reacted to seeing the two of you in love, it was true, Blurr has never felt that way towards anyone... He strived in going fast... But for what? Personal gain? Everyone knew him, he was famous for sure... But love was something that was weird for him...  He looked up from his thoughts and at Jazz, now begging and talking fast, "CAN YOU TEACH ME HOW TO LOVE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?!! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE FOREVER, RACECARS CAN'T BE ALONE THEY GOTTA BEEEE WITH SOMEONE JUST AS FAST AS THEM! LIKE YOU AND Y/N....RIGHT?"

Jazz sighed heavily, "Okay man, but first you gotta relax... 'm gonna give you some experience, now this will probably be somethin' you'll never forget but, if you're really that willing to do it, nobodies turning you down..."

Hot Rod finally decided to show up, "Turn down for what? Huh? The girl? Sure, I'll join this motely crue~ what's the price to join?" Jazz laughed, "There ain't no price.. Number one rule Blurr, never put a price on your partner..." Hot Rod smirked, "So when are we startin' this throw down huh?" you spoke up, "Until Bee gets here, and you obviously don't know how to love either... Thinking you could just walk in and get me like that..." you shook your head and started walking away that is until Jazz grabbed your wrist... You tried pulling away but his grip was firm, "Listen Jazz, I'm not a whore... I'm not gonna frag every mech on Cybertron just cause they don't know how to respect a femme like you do!" Jazz stared at you, then pulled you into a tight hug, "I know you aren't a whore... But you know what they say, love is the best gift you could ever give to someone...sex or not..." you sigh and look at Blurr and Hot Rod, you then wondered if you taught Optimus and Ratchet anything about love when you fucked them with Jazz, you squinted your optics and looked down with disapproval...  

Jazz lifted your chin, "Look, I promise it'll be just me and you one day... We just happen to... Run into some weird people... Ones who don't know how to love?" you sigh, "I get it Jazz, just get it over with so I can continue to look forward to that day where I'm _alone_ with you..." Jazz smiled and kissed you, Hot Rod and Blurr just kind of stared at the moment and observed when Bee shows up, slowly backing away at what he's just seen between you and Jazz, Hot Rod glanced at him,  "Bee, ya wanna learn how to love with us?" he whispered, as Bee shook his head, "I have Windblade to teach me that-" his radio tried its best to whisper as he slowly just drives off away from the situation. 

Jazz deepened the kiss, pinning you on ground hearing you gasp and open your breast and valve plates he sticks a thick finger in your mouth and makes you suck it, you greatly oblige now sucking his finger as if it were his spike, you squirmed underneath him while you did this your legs wrapping around his thighs seeing as he's squatted before your entrance, you whined to suck his spike, he noticed and watched you get on your knees. Your valve was already leaking a puddle between your legs as you immediately start sucking his spike.

You felt greedy too quickly for you sucked him hard, hard enough for him to face fuck you which Jazz doesn't do often since he finds it disrespectful to a womans way of work...but he couldn't help seeing how much you were into this kind of thing... He then remembers when Optimus fucked your face the same way and grows the courage to do it harder hearing the same moans he heard stellar cycles ago... Hot Rod and Blurr had already started stroking their spikes but they waited for Jazz to finish before coming into the scene it just felt right that way since it was his femme and Jazz was apparently always grateful enough to share her with his friends...

They loved the way you smelled, femme transfluid had a light scent that only mechs could smell, not humans, it normally smelled of burnt rubber, like a tire after it sparks down a road... It tasted like oil, spiked oil, like someone mixed energon with it... Sweet energon.... Jazz rarely ate you out but maybe it was the right time to show you off...

After sucking him off, of course he didn't overload he was saving that for your valve... He spread out your legs, when he dipped his helm down you saw Hot Rod and Blurr really going after themselves... You blush but don't protest, keeping silent as you felt Jazz's glossa pressed lightly against your still leaking valve.... You squeaked which sounded like a beep, however you panted once his glossa was turning in all directions inside of you, you cried out, and gripped the front of his helm as he sucks transfluid out of you, "Oh Jazz, yes~  _OH!"_ your squeaking came back as you began to feel sensitive after overloading inside of his mouth, your body twitched as you whined for his spike inside of you...

He finally listened to you after all of that foreplay and sticks his spike in you, no more painful waiting... Your broken moans filled his audials as he filled you up, that's when you came to life remembering that you were going to give it to him good you flipped him to the ground, watching him smirk you smirked back, rubbing his chassis and kissing him quite passionately during that kiss you move your raise your body up and down on him he sighs feeling how tight your valve was... His servos gripped your waist as he watches you quicken your pace on his spike he pants more as he slams into you, you felt yourself gushing around him, "Oh yeah~ mmm~treat my valve like one of your races~ frag me hard and fast~  _OH MEISTER JAZZ~"_ hearing you cry out like that, made him overload inside of you, "Damn girl, you really know how to work it... Think you can handle those other two now?" Hot Rod and Blurr finally had the chance to look at your pulsating valve after Jazz had finished pummeling it... You blush and nod with some sort of anticipation for you never really knew with these two... Heck you barely knew them to begin with... They better thank you after this...

 You took Hot Rods spike into your mouth first, it wasn't long before you realized that Jazz was recording this with his visor, another permanent memory added to his hard drive... Just like the one before with Ratchet and Optimus.... Of course some encrypted zipped files were of him and Prowl, but that's something you don't need to know... As he watched Hot Rod deep throat you, he noticed how inexperienced these two were... He assumes you just took their virginity with pleasure... For it sure looks like it...

After silently contemplating on who goes first inside of you, Blurr decides to settle it with his own spike finally entering your tight valve, leaving Hot Rod to watch with curiosity, he wondered if femmes had ports for their afts.... Blushing at the thought, he knew Jazz probably wouldn't allow it... A femmes aft was more special than her valve and only their sparkmate were to obtain it... So Hot Rod tries multitasking instead and watches you get fucked by Blurr as well as you giving him probably the best blow job ever... He was just a bit intimidated thanks to Jazz being there and he didn't want to mess things up with you two so he took what he could and didn't complain. 

Blurr on the other hand wasn't shy at all surprisingly, he was already pounding you the same way Jazz did, he paid attention, unlike Hot Rod... Poor Hot Rod... He was just dragged into this with no experience.... Jazz felt sorry for him. He knew how intimidating he could be around other bots... It was just his aura and rank that affected a lot of people... In the meantime after he overloaded of course, he watched with Jazz. 

Hearing you moan was amazing to him, thanks to Ultra Magnus, Hot Rod didn't get this much entertainment... He should recruit to Optimus more often... Only if Jazz was there... Jazz would go back and forth between Magnus and Prime... He lived a busy life so times like these weren't taken lightly... 

Blurr moaned the entire time with you, talking fast thinking no one would hear what he's saying... Things like "Can I cum" and just the word "Cum" slipped out of his mouth faster than he drove... Finally after so much built up, he pulled out and overloaded on you, feeling somewhat proud of yourself and the two mechs you gave them all 2 thumbs up for a job well done.

Jazz whistled and pointed at you, "That's my girl!" you giggled and sat up just to hug him, with everything closed up of course... Blurr chuckled, "Now I see why you do that so much!" Hot Rod agreed, "Jazz is one lucky mech- just wish I had the time to do these things..." Jazz tilts his head at him, "Just learn to make time for yourself man, don't always gotta work all the time... I know it ain't easy but... When there's nothin' going on, that's when ya go..." Hot Rod was envious, "I assume Optimus gets things done faster than Magnus?" Jazz chuckled, "Damn right...that's cause his head ain't stuck in da clouds..." he laughs making everyone else laugh around him, this was your Jazz, and you loved him. 

 

 


End file.
